


Best Bloody Mary ever!

by Clever_grrl



Series: Southside Kink [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: With the house to themselves, Ian and Mickey attempt a sexy breakfast....keyword - attempt
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Southside Kink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Best Bloody Mary ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 spoilers...are we still warning for that?

The house is blissfully empty for at least the day, if not the whole weekend. And Ian and Mickey are planning on taking full advantage of the fact.

They are currently settling down to a breakfast of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. 

Mickey is trying to not be a sappy bitch about the fact...but he's sitting at the table, eating waffles with fucking strawberries and whipped cream with the love of his fucking life...who he's married to. What is even happening?

The husband who just 'accidently' dropped a sticky sweet splatter of whipped cream on to his bare chest.

"Oops, how clumsy of me." He grins at Mickey

Mickey just smirks back, eyebrow arching before he leans in and licks up the dripping cream, pausing to nip at Ian's nipple.

"Oh, dear, do you need help getting all this...cream...into your mouth sweetheart?" He asks with an exaggerated leer.

Ian grins and leans back in his chair, boxers tenting over his hardening cock.

Mickey picks up the spray bottle of whipped cream and settles himself astride Ian's lap.

"Weird to be planning on actually eating this, not using it to do whippits." He grins down. Shaking the can, he sprays a line from nipple to nipple before leaning in to lick it up.

Lips sticky with the cream Mickey leans back where he's perched, shaking the can again when all of a sudden they are crashing to the floor, chair a splintered mess around them

"Oww…." Ian moans, laughing at the same time. 

Mickey rolls off him, laughing too hard to reply.

Minutes later, they have composed themselves and Mickey is leaning over Ian where he has moved to sprawl on a clean spot.

Mickey fishes around for the can of whipped cream and the bowl of strawberries. He begins his journey downward. He alternates between cream and berries, smearing the stickiness across Ian's toned body. As he reaches Ian's boxers, he tugs them off. He reaches out to add a dollop of cream, only to find the container is empty. And so is the strawberry bowl.

"Dammit, just when it was getting to the good stuff." He huffs out.

"What else we got around here I can lick off you?" He asks.

"Ugh, fuck. I don't know." Ian answers, tipping his head back to look at the fridge. 

Mickey groans and climbs to his feet. Grumbling the whole way he stomps over and yanks the refrigerator open. He paws around a bit and pulls out a bunch of celery.

"Looks like all we've got is celery. "

"Sexy" Ian comments 

"And tomato juice and vodka!" Mickey announces, holding the bottles up proudly.

"Bloody marys bitches!!"

"Are you seriously suggesting making a bloody mary ON me?" Ian asks from where he is leaning up on his elbows.

"And that's not even everything you need for a real Bloody Mary."

"Its close enough and yeah, you can't drink hard alcohol on your meds, but I sure as shit can!"

Mickey smiles

He ponders the situation for a moment before nudging Ian with his foot.

"Roll over."

Ian arches an eyebrow but complies 

Ian has his head pillows on his arms, watching Mickey over his shoulder as he settles kneeling over his thighs.

Mickey unscrews both bottle lids and pours a small amount of each between Ian's shoulder blades, the red liquid runs down his spine, pooling in the small of his back.

"Fuck, that's cold!" Ian exclaims

"I'll warm you up." Mickey murmurs and leans in, sipping the beverage from the pool. Then he licks up Ian's spine, ending with a nip to his ear. 

"Now where was that celery?" Mickey muses

He grips one of Ian's butt cheeks in his hand while groping for the celery on the floor.

"That goes anywhere near my ass and I'll kick your ass Mick!" Ian warns

Mickey freezes and sits back to quickly grab the bottle again.

"What?! I was kidding!"

\------------

Six or ten or...more shots later, they are rutting against each other. Both of their hard cocks are being stroked together by a sticky tomato juice soaked hand. Their come spilling between them barely registers in the mess of juice, whipped cream remnants, vodka and strawberries. As they collapse in a breathless heap, fingers entwined Mickey declares

"Best bloody Mary ever!"

\----------------

Sandy opens the kitchen door to the Gallagher house and steps inside. She's just here to drop off Debbies shirt she borrowed. In and out quick, no one will be the wiser. 

She stops dead in the doorway, aghast at the scene in front of her….did Terry get out of prison somehow and find them? Did they get into a fight? What the fuck!?

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" She screeches

The two naked men on the kitchen floor, both covered head to toe in red liquid sit up in a panic

"What the fuck?!" They both yell. 

Then seeing Sandy, realizing they are both naked, they scramble for clothing 

"What are you doing here?!"

"Why are you covered in blood?"

"What!?"

"And why does it reek of ...vodka and tomato juice...and ...sex?" The realization hits at that moment

"Oh...fuck you two! I was worried you were dead!" She yells, turning and slamming out the door.

The two men stare at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Shower?"

"Shower!"

Mickey watches Ian's messy back heading up the stairs ahead of him

"Best Bloody Mary ever!"


End file.
